The Research Paper
by Coyote4life
Summary: Payton is just trying to make it through college in 2011. When she assigned a reasearch paper on the Newsboys Stritke of 1899 she could care less untill she finds herself in the midle of the strike. not good at summaries Chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Newsies Fanfic the idea just kinda popped in my head. So I know that Jack Kelly is a f**ictionalized character, and that if she had really been doing a paper on the strike she would not have found anything about him but for the storys sake lets just say that Jake Kelly was real. ****

****I do not own Newsies****

* * *

><p><strong>The Research Paper<strong>

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the computer lab staring at the computer screen my eyes burning from overwork. "Hey Payton," I turned to see Hagen one of my best friends from my computer animation classes. "How long have you been here?" he asked from the doorframe of the computer lab. I sighed rubbing my eyes with my hands before looking back up.

"Since the end of my 12:00pm class," I said trying to add a final touch to my animation on the computer screen.

"It's almost 3:00 in the morning, do you think you should call it a night," he said running his hand through his hair. I laughed to myself I should have called it a night a long time ago, but the problem with being a computer animation major is that you barley get any sleep with all the projects that you have to do.

"Yeah I'm going to leave as soon as I finish this last detail," I said making another click with my mouse only to press undo again when I realized that what I did looked bad.

"All right," he said picking up the bag that he had apparently put down. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," I said giving him a quick wave before turning back to the computer screen. It's times like these that I wish that my laptop could do this stuff. I get so sick of spending all my time in this lab. Finally I saved the hard work I had done that day packed up my things to make my way back to my dorm room. As much as I hate being in the computer lab I could almost say that I hated being in my dorm room even more. It's not that it's a bad room its just that me and my roommate don't exactly get along. Well when you're the youngest college student it's hard to get respect from anybody especially my roommate. I mean I'm 17 and she is 19 it's not that big of a age difference, but to her it is ages so she automatically thinks she knows so much more than me. Yet she didn't even know how to do her own laundry at the beginning of the year. I slowly made my way to the door of my dorm unlocking it finding her sleeping in her bed then I turned to see that someone was in my bed. "Oh hell no," I said turning on the lights immediately waking up my roommate and her friend who had made themselves comfortable. "Melissa you tell your friend that they have until I'm dressed to be out of my bed and on the floor for all I care!" I shouted grabbing my clothes heading towards the bathroom. When I walked back out her fried was sleeping on the floor as I climbed in my bed I heard Melissa mumble something under her breath ignoring her I closed my eyes letting sleep come.

* * *

><p>"Payton," I rolled over ignoring my roommates attempts at wakening me up. "Payton wake up."<p>

"What do you want?" I asked finally giving up to look at her half asleep.

"I need you to leave for a few hours or so." I looked at her like she was retarded. Who did she think she was waking me up asking me to leave the room.

"No," I stated rolling back over. She immediately grabbed my shoulder turning me over to look at her again.

"Your so selfish you know that," she said looking straight at me. Furry flooded through my veins at this point.

"I'm selfish are you kidding me. This is as much my room as it is yours. I was up till 3:00 in the morning working on my project and I don't think I am being selfish by wanting to sleep in my own bed for a few more hours before my next class. Unlike you who always skips class and just wants me to leave so that you can have sex with your boyfriend." At that point a threw myself back under the covers ignoring any other attempts she made at trying to get me up. Eventually I heard her apologize to her boyfriend as I heard him leave the room.

* * *

><p>I walked to class the cold blowing right through my coat and deep down to my skin. I still regret the day I chose to go to The University of North Carolina Asheville. Sure I loved the school, but the weather sucks especially to someone from the southern part of Tennessee. The warmth of the building I walked into was so inviting that it almost made the fact that I was going to my least favorite class somewhat enjoyable. Slowly I made my way into my writing class. The professor stood in the front of the class with a big bowl of folded up pieces of paper. My professor looked at all of us with a big smile on her face making me want to hit her. I am not in the mood for perkiness I'm functioning on like 3 hours of sleep. "Today we are going to discuss research papers and you will all pick a research topic from the bowl," she stated as she began to write something on the board. My mind went elsewhere during almost the entire class. I was lucky to hear her say that we had to have a rough copy of our paper by the next class. Great now I was going to have to spend time in the library when I should be spending time in the computer lab. Everyone started getting up gathering their things then going up to get their topics. Slowly I made my way to the front of the room pulling out the small piece of paper. I instantly groaned at the sight of the topic on the paper which read <em>"Newsboys Strike of 1899". <em>Great of all the topics I get the one that no one cares a rats ass about.

* * *

><p>That night at sat in the library books all over the table my laptop open. Every thing I read was absolutely pointless. No one cares about how some guy named Jack Kelly got a bunch of newsies together to bring the price of papers down 10 cents. What was I supposed to right about this. I sighed as I looked at my laptop. The word document had been the same for past two hours…blank. Angrily I shut the laptop, and started packing up my things. Fuck this research paper I'll just take a zero.<p>

When I got back to my dorm. I was surprised to see my bed with no one in it for the first time in almost a month. Throwing my backpack on my bed I slowly put on my white tank top and purple soffe shorts for bed. "Payton," I head Melissa mumble just as my head hit the pillow. I sighed heavily hopeing that she was just sleep talking or something. "Payton," she said louder this time.

"Yeah," I mumbled almost asleep. "What do you want."

"I was just letting you know that Alex is spending the night," she said smugly. Although it was pitch black in the room I could vaguely see a second lump in the bed. I let out a deep sigh while rolling over. I don't even want to know what they were doing before I came in the room. I winced as my foot hit something that was on my bed. I almost started yelling thinking it was something of hers or her boyfriends before I realized that it was my backpack that I had thrown earlier. I stared at it for a minute to tired to move it. Slowly I felt my eyes fall as sleep came.

I woke up to the unpleasant sound of a guys voice. Great Melissa's boyfriend must be up. I rolled over pulling the covers over my head. That's when I noticed that my sheets felt funny different not like my sheets my pillow wasn't as fluffy either I opened my eyes to look at the cover over my head realizing that it wasn't my blanket. What did Melissa change all my sheets to get back at me or something? Man I can't stand her I'm requesting a new roommate. All the sudden I head more guys voices lots of guy voices what has she brought a whole guys floor into our room. Forget it I'm just going to go back to sleep I could really care less what she does right now.

It seemed I had only gone back to sleep for maybe 10 minutes before I felt the bed moving. The guys voices seemed to be right over me. What the hell was going on? All the sudden my body went flying of the bed onto the floor with the mattress falling on top of me. Ok that is it this bitch has gone to far this time. "What the hell is your problem!" I shouted throwing the mattress off of me standing up. To my surprise it wasn't Melissa or even her boyfriend that I found my self staring at.

"We could ask you the same thing," a short boy with brown hair said pulling a cigar out of his mouth to talk. Shock filled my face what was going on where was I. I found my self in a room full of bunk beds but not just full of bunk beds, but also full of guys. All the sudden I became very aware of the short shorts and tank top I was wearing. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the boy asked looking me up and down with a grin on his face.

"I um well I…" I all the sudden found myself speechless, which never happens. I had no idea why I was here or even where here was.

"You gonna talk?" asked a boy with blond hair and a eye patch over one of his eyes.

"My name is Payton," I said still trying to get my bearings on the situation. Why were they all dressed like they just walked out of some old time movie.

"Why are you here Payton," a taller boy with a red bandana around his neck almost shouted at me. Frustrated I looked at him feeling my face getting very hot through anger.

"I don't know why I'm here!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air, " I don't even know where here is." The whole room erupted into laughter.

"Well I doubt that you really don't know where you are considering the fact that you where the one that snuck in here, but…"

"Wait a minute," I almost shouted cutting the bandana boy off. "I didn't sneak in." He laughed at this statement.

"Ok if you say so," he said between laughs. "The point is you are at the Newsies Lodging House." He said with a smug grin. Newsies? What...? Newsies haven't existed since the early 1900's.

"What's your name," I asked almost afraid of his answer.

"Jack Kelly," he said putting a big grin on his face. Wait a second did he say Jack Kelly the one from the 1899 newsies strike. All the sudden I felt sick the world started spinning.

"Oh Shit," I muttered under my breath before everything started going black the last thing I head was the bandana boy shout out

"Race catch her."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review I would love to know what you thought<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2 I hope you like it. I do not own the Newsies**

* * *

><p><strong>The Research Paper<strong>

**Chapter 2**

All the boys of Manhattan Lodging House where crowding around the bed where the mysterious girl lay trying to get a good look, "think she'll wake up soon?" Mush asked turning to Jack. Jack only shruged at his question as he looked back down at the girl.

"Maybe she's sick, Skittery said looking worried. "She's going to die, and then we're next we have all been exposed to whatever she has. We're going to die." Skittery started yelling unnecessary panic in his eyes. Race stood up from the bedside of the girl giving Skittery a good slap across his cheek.

"Will you shut up," Race said staring hard at Skittery. "She's not sick. She just freaked out or something." Skittery stared at Race in shock stroking his now reddening cheek.

"I was just saying," He mumbled walking to his bunk to sit down and sulk. All the boys rolled their eyes at him as Race pulled out his cigar and a match to light it before sitting back at the beside of the girl.

"What are you going to do with her?" Blink asked Jack sitting on the bunk by the girl. Jack followed sitting by Blink running his hands through his hair.

"I don't really know," he said starring at the small almost frail looking girl lying on Racetracks bed. "She obviously has no place to go with her sneaking in here last night." All the boys nodded in agreement.

"She doesn't look like she is from here either," Mush said taking a good look at her as all the other boys did as well murmuring in agreement. "The last time I checked there wasn't a girl in New York that showed that much skin." He said turning a little red at the ears.

"I kinda like it," said Race smiling from ear to ear. All the boys through their hats at this statement while at the same time they knew they liked it to. All the sudden a soft mumble was heard come out of the girl. "Hey Jack I think she's waking up," Race said leaning his face almost right over hers. All the guys tried to move in to get a better look.

"Hey guys move back you want to make her pass out again," Jack yelled pushing a few guys back as he stood up to get a close look himself.

_Payton's POV_

Slowly I opened my eyes the blurry outline of a face appeared. I moaned trying to sit up, "You Ok," the boy with the cigar asked as I threw my legs over the frame of the bed to getup. Am I ok what kind of a question is that of course I'm not ok I'm somehow stuck back in time with a bunch of newsies when I should be back at school in the computer lab working on my animation that's due in a few days. I looked at the boy with a hard stare showing my frustration. It's not fare to him he doesn't know that I have some how ended up sucked into the past, but I just want to take it out on somebody and he is the closest.

"What's you name," I asked still staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably before answering the question.

"Well I'm Racetrack, but everybody just calls me Race and this," he said pointing out a boy with short curly black hair, "this is Mush." Mush tipped his hat at me. Race then preceded to introduce me to all the other boys in the bunkroom I guess you can call it that.

"Ok guys," Jack said quieting the room as all the boys started trying to talk to me at once. "You all need to be heading to the distribution center." There was a loud groan from all the guys at this statement. "Don't worry me and Payton will meet you all there soon." He said turning to smile at me. Wait a minute who said anything about me staying with them. Slowly all the guys started filing out of the room leaving just me Jack and Race. "You to Race," Jack said pointing towards the door.

"Aww come on Jack," Race pleaded.

"Now Race," Jack almost yelled trying to control himself. Race put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright alright I'll go," he said mumbling more to himself than to Jack, "don't get your shirt in a wad." I almost had to laugh at this as the frustrated Race left the room. As soon as he was gone I could hear Jack moving across the room as he sat down on the bunk across from me to look at me. For a while all we did was stare.

"So," he said finally breaking the silence. "Payton sorry about the way we woke you up this morning. You had your face covered so we thought you where some guy from another lodging house or off the streets or something." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"It's ok," I lied I really wasn't in the mood to argue about it besides he actually look genuinely sorry. I looked down to see my green backpack sitting by the bed. "Hey my stuff," I said happily sliding the bag to open it and look through what few possessions I had that made it to whatever year it was.

"Yeah," Jack said eyeing my bag. "You must not be from around here," he said still eyeing my bag. I looked in the bag to see mostly school stuff in the first pocket my laptop, my computer animation textbook, and a few notebooks; the second pocket had some slightly more usefully things like my emergency perfume bottle and my iPhone with my headphone set and a few other odd and ends.

"Why do you say that," I asked wondering how long my laptops battery might last me.

"Well for one I have never seen anyone dressed like you or have I seen a bag like that before," Immediately I looked up at him.

"Did you look in it," I asked worried that he might have seen my futuristic objects. He looked at me strangely.

"No," he stated opening his mouth to say something else.

"Good," I cut him off giving him a good stare saying to drop the subject the last thing I wanted was for them to know is that I'm from the future things are complicated enough as it is.

"So, do you have a job?" Jack asked trying to change the subject.

"No," I said closing my backpack up looking at him square in the eye.

"How would you like to be a newsie?" he asked staring right back at me. No that's all I wanted to say was no. I don't want to be a newsie I want to get out of this hellhole. When I didn't answer Jack continued. "I mean if you want to keep staying here your going to have to pay rent somehow." He continued before bringing a slight grin to his face. No I don't want to keep staying here I want to get out of here back to 2011 back to my dorm, hell right now I would love to see Melissa's face rather than be stuck here. "I mean you can't just be sneaking into lodging houses during the night. If you had snuck into any other lodging house they would have soaked you good. Brooklyn may have even killed ya."

"Oh well isn't that comforting," I said with a slight grin on my face.

"Ahh so she speaks," he said smiling back the grin I had wiped off my face with that statement. He did have a point though until I could figure out what was going on I was going to have to try to fit in, and its sounds like this place is my best bet when it comes to a place to stay.

"Ok," I mumbled not believing I was saying it. Jack's eyes widened as he leaned in closer to me.

"Ok, what," he said grinning from ear to ear. What and ass he know very well what.

"I'll be a newsie," at that he started standing up, "but only for a little while." I said standing up with him.

"Alright he said," rubbing the back of his neck with his ink stained hands. Are my hands going to look like that I wondered not wanting to say it out loud not in the mood for him to make fun of me. "Before we go I better get you some different clothes to wear."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked already knowing the answer really. Jack looked me up and down trying to hide back a smile.

"Do I really need to answer that?" he questioned as he began going through a wardrobe. He threw me a white button up shirt, some brown looking pants, black suspenders, a gray cabbie cap, and a pair of brown boots. It's a good thing I slept in socks last night because it looks like he isn't gonna give me a pair I smiled looking down at my pink tie-dye ankle socks at least I will still be wearing something of mine. Slowly I picked up the shirt, but one whiff of it and I threw it back down again. "What's the matter?" Jack asked as he walked back over to me.

"These clothes smell like horse shit." I said deciding to be perfectly frank with him. He slightly laughed at me.

"Well to bad," he said leaning in closer to me "put them on." He turned around heading out of the room. "I'll give you some privacy if you need me I'll be right outside the room." I sighed to my self picking the stinky shirt back up. Then I remembered my emergency perfume bottle in my bag smiling to myself I pulled out the perfume proceeding to thoroughly spray down every article of clothing that Jack had given me including the boots. Pretty soon every article of clothing, the whole room, and me smelled like bath and body works wonderland perfume. The clothing felt strange on me although I did keep my tank top on under the shirt I still felt strange with the old-time pants, suspenders and boots. Keeping my long brown hair down I slipped the cap on, and bent down to zip my bag back up. That's when I saw it my iPhone in all its glory with the head phones still plugged in. I unplugged the headphones, and pulled it out of the bag I pressed the button to unlock it when I saw that I actually had a text message it was from Hagen.

**Hey, Where are you?**

It was just a simple text message, but could it be that some how I am able to communicate with my own time through my phone. "Payton what is taking you so long we have got to get going," Jack yelled from outside the room.

"Yeah I'm coming," I shouted back as I pocketed my phone, and zipped my bag up. I would have to find some time alone to test this theory out. I just hope its real, and I'm not going crazy. I made my way out of the room almost walking right into Jack.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," he said smiling. He then too a whiff of my clothes. "Hey what did you do to the clothes?" he asked the smile off his face now almost showing disappointment as if he wanted me to suffer through wearing smelly clothes.

"I had something in my bag that happened to help out with the stinky situation," I smiled back seeing the interest in his eyes. I really need to keep my mouth shut about my bag or else people are going to start trying to get a peak inside it.

"Come on," he said motioning me down the stairs, "we are going to be late." I sighed as I followed today is going to be a really long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it please Review it would really help me want to wright more <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I followed Jack down the cobble stone roads of New York heading to what he called the distribution center. The weight of my phone becoming a heavy burden on my mind. The heat was just another wake up call to the fact I wasn't in Asheville anymore. The weather there was pushing below freezing weather and now it was by the way it felt almost 100 degrees. So much for global warming. "So where are you from?" Jack asked as we walked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked. I really don't want to tell him anything afraid that I will accidentally let it slip that this isn't my time period. Jack looked at me with curious eyes to curious for my liking.

"Just wondering," he said with a little shrug, "You got a little county accent. You from the county?" He asked looking at me his eyes begging for an answer. This guy is just too curious. I let out a sigh as I looked to the sky.

"Yeah I'm from the county born and raised in Tennessee." I said almost regretting it immediately. Jack looked surprised and intrigued.

"How did you end up here then," he asked turning his gaze from me to the road ahead. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled hoping that he would get the hint that I didn't want to talk anymore. Jack looked at me ready to say something, but luckily we had finally made it to the distribution center.

"Heya Jack thought you would never show up." Race said running up to us.

"Hey Race," Jack said brushing the hair out of his face.

"You ready for a day of selling papes?" Race asked me. I looked at Race then whipped the fresh sweat off my forehead before answering.

"I guess." Race laughed at me finding my answer hilarious for some unknown reason.

"It's not as bad as you think," he said smiling, "Why don't you sell with me today it will be fun." He said hope in his eyes.

"Sure why not," I sarcastically replied. Race smiled from ear to ear apparently not noticing the sarcasm in my voice.

"You don't mind do ya Cowboy," he asked turning to Jack. Jack gave Race a little shove.

"No I don't mind." He said heading to the front of the distribution center. Race and I followed. We stood in front of a bared window looking thing that was covered in wood from behind. Jack leaned towards the bars with a smug grin plastered on his face, "Mr. Weasel." He whispered through the bars. He then proceeded to bring his hand up to a bell located above his head giving out two ear piercing rings.

"All Right, all right!" Came a scruff voice from behind the wood, "Hold your horses. I'm comin'." The wood behind the bars was raised revealing a small room with three or four people in it. Papers everywhere. An older man came up to the front of the bars with a book in hand. He wasn't what you would call pleasant to look at in any sense. He had graying hair greasy from the lack of bathing a beer potbelly, and eyes looking tired from work. Race nudged my side as he leaned in closer to me his face right up to my ear.

"That's Mr. Weisel," he said almost too soft for me to hear. "But we just call him Weasel. He is the distributor for the papes." Race then stepped back to look at me and began to talk normal again. "You got any money to get papes today?" he asked turning to look at Jack who was receiving a rather large stack of papers. Money shit where is my money. My mind shot back to my bag when I opened it next to my phone was my wallet. No telling how much money was in it, but it didn't really matter now in wasn't in my pocket so I had no money.

"Sorry no," I sighed looking up at him. Maybe I'll get out of this selling thing if I don't have any money. "I left my money at the lodging house by accident." Race just looked at me and smiled. Oh crap it looks like I'm not going to get out of this.

"Don't worry about it," he said with that huge smirk on his face. "I'll cover for you." I gave him a little smile back while inside my heart sank.

"Thanks I'll pay you back," I mumbled as I looked at the brown boots on my feet. Race's grin got even bigger as he let out a chuckle.

"Who said anything about me paying," Race then walked up to Mr. Weisel. "Morning, Your Honor," he said sarcastically before turning around and giving me a quick wink. Race pulled out a match and struck it on the bars lighting the cigar that he had had in is mouth for like ever now. Bout time he lit the damn thing. "Listen, do me a favor will ya spot me 50 papes, huh." What are you doing dumb ass. "I got a hot tip on the fourth. You wont waste your money." Mr. Weisel looked a little suspicious of what all Race was saying.

"It's a sure thing?" Weisel asked give Race a good stare down. Race took a drag from his cigar.

"Oh yeah," he stated taking another long drag, "Not like last time." You mean he has done this before there is no way this guy is going to fall for that. Weisel gave him a good stare down before shaking his head.

"50 papes, Next!" he shouted as they handed Race his papers. My mouth fell open I can't believe that just happened he actually fell for it. Looks like I'm going to have to add stupidity to your list of unpleasant traits Mr. Weasel. Race turned to look at me that grin plastered to his face as he motioned for me to sit down. Race took a seat next to Jack while I sat beside Race.

"Here," Race said as he handed me a hand full of papers, "I'll let you start out with 20 papes." He then opened one of his own papers. "Anything good this morning?" he asked Jack. I sat there staring at the paper that lay on my lap. There in perfect print was the date _"July 19, 1899" _you have got to be kidding me 1899. Suddenly the slip of paper that I had drawn out of that stupid bowl in writing class came back to me _"Newsboys Strike of 1899." _ Damn Payton think when did the strike start. You read all those books last night about this and you can't even remember the date that it started. "Look at this," Race said pulling me out of my train of thought. "Baby born with two heads. Must be from Brooklyn." I let a little chuckle escape my lips as I looked down at my own paper reading the front headline _"Trolley Strike Drags on for Third Week". _Great and I'm supposed to sell this piece of crap I don't know anything about a trolley strike. Now give me a headline about Jersey Shore or something and I'll sell that in a minute.

"Are you accusing me of lying, kid?" Mr. Weisel yelled from behind me. Suddenly everyone turned to see what the commotion was about. A boy looking about 16 or so was standing at the window eyes the size of quarters apparently shocked by Weasels reaction.

"No, I just want my paper," he stated fear in his eyes. Jack stood up from his spot beside Race and walked over to the window.

Jack stood there counting the papers that lay before him, "No it's 19 Weasel. But don't worry about it." He said leaning towards the bars arms resting on the papers. "It's an honest mistake." He then pointed his finger to a guy standing beside Weasel, "Morris here, he can't count to 20 with his shoes on." The guy suddenly grabbed the bars trying to attack Jack. What is everyone in this time period lacking common sense? All the guys started laughing while I just rolled my eyes at the immaturity being displayed. I'm surrounded by 5th graders. "Hold it," Jack said turning to Race. "Race, will you spot me two bits?"

Race pulled two coins out of one of his pockets, "Here," he shouted as he threw the money to Jack. My mouth fell open where was that money earlier when he was buying his papers. Race turned to look at me noticing my look of surprise he gave me a little grin and shrugged his shoulders, "Why pay when I don't have to, you know." He said taking another long drag from his cigar. Jack and a large group of boys proceed down the steps and towards the gates. While Race and I just stayed where we were he picked up his paper once more trying to finish the story about that two headed baby while I was just trying to let my brain process everything that had just happened. After what seemed like hours Race folded his paper up setting it on his stack. I looked over to the direction to where Jack and all the other guys were, but they where gone. When did they leave? "You ready to go?" Race asked as he threw his cigar to the ground. I nodded my head yes and stood up. Race followed picking up his papers and throwing them over his shoulder.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"Sheep Shed Bay, we will be selling at the Sheepshed Races," he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Got a hot tip on the fourth," I said nodding my head finally understanding what he had been talking about with Mr. Weasel.

"You know it," he said smiling back.

When we finally made it to sheepshed races Race was able to sell his papers in less than an hour while I had only managed to sell 5 of my 20 papers. "You doing ok?" Race asked as he walked up to me, a freshly lit cigar between his lips. I sighed trying to let some of my frustration out.

"No," I almost yelled fighting the urge to just throw the papers down on the ground and forget the whole thing. "How am I supposed to sell these crappy headlines?" I asked looking to the sky. Race began laughing at my frustration witch only made me even angrier.

"Hey, Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes." He said patting my shoulder before taking a long drag from his cigar. "Just stretch the truth a little."

"Stretch the truth." I sighed as I watched the people passing by just ignore my existence and walk right by me.

"Hey, I got money on this next race do you wanna come and watch with me," he asked hope in his eyes that big smile on his face.

"No, I better stay here," I sighed not wanting to look in his eyes afraid to see the disappointment that I caused.

"Ok suit yourself," he mumbled, "You sure you will be ok?" he asked worry striking his facial features. A small smile came across my face as I gave Race a little shove.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Race stumbled a little from my shove but managed to gain his balance quickly.

"Ok," he said as he began to walk away, "I wont be gone long." He gave me a quick wave as he walked away. I watched as he walked into the entrance of the sheepshed races. Slowly I walked away from my selling spot papers in hand searching for someplace private where I could finally look at my phone. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I found a deserted ally I slipped in unnoticed. Slowly I pulled my phone from my pocket. Please let this work I have got to get out of this hellhole. There was only one person that I can call who wont think that I have gone completely insane, my best friend Heather she has always been there for me no matter what. I just hope she can be there for me now. My hand began shaking uncontrollable as I pressed the call button and put the phone to my ear. Come on Heather pickup. The phone at my ear made the heart dropping sound of a call failed. Slowly I pulled the phone away from my ear looking down at the screen with the worst two words I believe I have ever seen

**No Service**

My heart dropped into my stomach. What was I expecting how could I possibly believe that my phone would work in 1899. I pulled up the text message that I had from Hagen this morning. He sent it last night at 11:00 while I was in the library I just hadn't checked the damn thing. Any hope I had slowly washed away as I put the phone back in my pocket, and sunk to the ground sitting with my back against the wall of one of the buildings that created this ally. My vision became blurry with the fresh tears that were forcing themselves out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. If I don't get back to that damn selling spot soon Race will freak out. I don't want to go to the selling spot I just want to go home back to my time back to my dorm room back to the late nights in the computer lab back to kicking people out of my bed late at night. I just want things back to the way they were.

"Hey, what are you doing here," I raised my head whipping the tears from my now reddening eyes. I looked up to find a guy looking down at me anger written all over his face. He was tallish with sandy blond hair loosely sticking out of his gray cabbie cap he wore a blue button down tucked into his brown pants with some red suspenders. I stood up the tears gone now.

"I was selling papers," I said picking up the papers that had ended up on the ground.

"This is Brooklyn's territory you can't sell here," the guy almost yelled at me. I am not in the mood for this right now I just want to be left alone. "But by the looks of it you can't sell anyway look at all those papes." He said letting a ugly grin come across his face.

"What, do you think you can do better?" I asked hopeing that maybe I could get him to sell my papers for me. He leaned in closer to me his face right up against mine.

"I could do better in my sleep," his breath stunk but I didn't move.

"Show me," I hissed my eyes not breaking from his stone cold gray eyes. Suddenly he snatched the papers from my hand. Ouch that SOB gave me a paper cut. I watched as he walked out of the ally shouting out made up headlines. Swarms of people ran to him buying paper after paper. Ha it worked he's selling my papers. Soon his hands were empty as he proudly walked back towards me.

"How was that?" he asked a big grin plastered on his face. I smiled back when he wasn't being an ass he was kinda cute kinda being the key word.

"Good, thanks for selling my papers for me," I said crossing my arms across my chest. His eyes gave a flash of surprise.

"Well if it's alright with you I will just keep the money," he said as he pocketed the change that was in his hand. I shrugged my shoulders not caring if he took the money or not.

"Fine by me," I said sticking my hands in my pockets my hand brushing against my phone. He really looked surprised by this statement.

"Are you kidding me," he said whipping sweat off his brow. "I just look at least a dollar from you. And you're not mad." I shrugged at his statement I mean what's a dollar anyway I have over 100 dollars in my bag back at the lodging house.

"I got plenty of money at the lodging house."

"Really," he said crossing his arms across his chest, "And what lodging house would that be?" he asked with a smug grin on his face. What is with this guy.

"Manhattan," I said pulling my hands out of my pockets. A look of disbelief came across his face.

"Payton, Payton!" yelled Race from far off in the distance. I turned to see Race running towards me and the other guy. "Hey Payton where have you been?" Race asked as he finally caught up. "I have been looking everywhere. Man you freaked me out when you weren't at the selling spot. I…" Race stopped when he saw that someone was standing beside me. " Heya Spot," he said as he spit into his hand as Spot did the same. I had to hold my gag in as they shook their spit soaked hands. Can you say germs.

"So I guess you weren't kidding when you said you where from Manhattan," Spot said turning his stone cold gaze back to me. What an arrogant SOB. I just shook my head not really wanting to talk anymore. Spot looked back to Race a big grin across his face. "So when did Manhattan start letting girl newsies in," he asked giving Race that stone cold glare. Race smiled back as he began laughing.

"Since they started sneaking into our lodging house at night," he laughed giving me a little nudge.

"I didn't sneak in," I protested.

"Right," Race laughed, "and I'm the King of New York." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him trying to hold back laughter.

"Alright," said Spot, "I would love to stay and chat, but I got some business to take care of." He turned to me giving me a quick grin, "Hope to see you soon," I rolled my eyes at him I hope I never see him again. Race turned to me his eyes tired from the long day.

"How did your Race go?" I asked. "Did you win anything?" Race let out a light chuckle at my question.

"No I didn't win anything," he looked to the sky noticing the sun setting, "we better be heading back to the lodging house it will be dark soon." We began walking my mind going back to my phone despair coursing through my veins. "You sell all your papes?" Race asked knocking me out of my trance. I laughed at the thought off selling my papers.

"Yeah they got sold," I laughed. Race looked at me a little confused I turned and smiled at him. "Spot sold most of them." Race chuckled a little.

"Well alright then," he said lighting up a cigar.

"Who exactly is he?" I asked as we began walking across the Brooklyn Bridge. Race looked at me surprised.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" I shook my head no. Race took a long drag from his cigar, "He is the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. They are like the toughest newsies in New York." I looked to the sky then back to in front of me the Manhattan lodging house now in view. As we approached the lodging house Jack walked up as well.

"Hey, Race," Jack said giving Race a quick slap on the back. Race looked up at Jack before throwing his cigar on the street.

"Hey, Jack."

"How was your day at the track?" Jack asked as we made our way into the building.

"Remember that hot tip I told you about?" Race asked looking up to the stars before turning back to Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said rubbing his fingers through his hair. Race flashed him a quick smile.

"Nobody told the horse," Race said letting out a little chuckle. We walked up the stairs to the bunkroom. It was hard for me to believe that it was just this morning that I woke up here it felt like an eternity had passed. I sat down on the bed that I woke up in just this morning. Jack walked over to me.

"Hey Payton," he said as he sat down beside me on the bed. "How was selling today. I shrugged my shoulders. "Think you made enough for rent?" he hesitantly asked me as he ran his fingers through his hair. I sighed just staring at the floor I didn't want to pay rent I just wanted to go home. A single tear fell from my eye. "It's ok if you didn't," Jack said apparently afraid that what he said was wrong. I shook my head no as I reached for my bag.

"No it's ok Jack I should have enough," I said as I pulled out my wallet. In the middle of all the twenties and fifty dollar bills was a few dollar bills. I pulled out two dollars and handed it to Jack. Jacks mouth fell open shock filling his eyes. "Is that enough?" I asked not really wanting to give up a twenty. All Jack could do was stare.

"Uhhh, actually," he said finally getting his voice back. "This is all it will take," he said handing me one of my dollars back, "This actually will cover you for at least a week or so," he said getting up and walking out of the room. I sighed as I lay down in the bed. I pulled the covers over my head as fresh tears flowed down my cheeks. I'm stuck here I'm never getting out of here. I closed my eyes hopeing for sleep to come, but it never came.


End file.
